Nowadays, wireless mice have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity because no cables are required when they are operated. Since no power cable is communicated between the wireless mouse and the computer system, the wireless mouse fails to directly receive power from the computer system. In other words, during operation of the wireless mouse, the wireless mouse should have at least one built-in battery. As a consequence, it is an important issue to reduce power consumption of the wireless mouse.
Typically, the wireless mouse principally comprises two major parts, i.e. a mouse main body and a wireless signal receiver. The wireless signal receiver is electrically connected to the computer system, and thus the signals generated from the wireless mouse can be transmitted to the computer system via the wireless signal receiver. For power-saving purpose, the wireless mouse is powered off when it is not operated.
Conventionally, two approaches are used to selectively power on or power off the wireless mouse. In accordance with the first approach, a knob is protruded from a surface of the wireless mouse. By adjusting the knob to an “ON” position, the power switch of the wireless mouse is triggered so that the user can operate the wireless mouse. When the wireless mouse is not used, the knob can be adjusted to an “OFF” position to power off the wireless mouse. This approach is not feasible because the user may often forget to adjust the knob to the “OFF” position when the wireless mouse is not used.
In accordance with the second approach, the power switch of the wireless mouse is controlled through the wireless signal receiver. In a case that the wireless mouse is not used, the wireless signal receiver can be received in the storing portion of the wireless mouse. Under this circumstance, the power switch inside the wireless mouse is automatically powered off. Whereas, when the wireless signal receiver is withdrawn from the storing portion of the wireless mouse, the power switch of the wireless mouse is triggered and thus the wireless mouse is powered on.
The second approach still has some drawbacks. For example, even if the wireless mouse needs to be temporarily powered off, the wireless signal receiver needs to be detached from the connecting port of the computer and then inserted into the storing portion of the wireless mouse. That is, such an approach is not user-friendly and inconvenient.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a wireless mouse according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.